Machined electrical contacts are commonly installed in holes of a connector insulator by forcefully pressing the contacts into the holes, with an interference fit of barbs retaining the contacts. Two basic approaches are used to insert and seat the contacts, one being single contact insertion, or stitching, and the other being multiple contact insertion, or gang loading. In machine stitching, one contact at a time is inserted, which requires either an expensive machine setup or time consuming hand insertion of one contact at a time. In gang loading, many or all contacts are inserted at one time. Gang loading has required tooling with one or more rows of accurately positioned projections. Most connectors have two or three rows of contacts, but the number and positions of the contacts varies. It is costly to manufacture tooling for each of the numerous connectors, and inconvenient to store all of the tooling. Tooling that enabled the insertion of contacts in a variety of connectors, would be of value.